harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Wheeler
Patricia Louise Wheeler (formerly Lambert) is a long-running central character on the ONtv series Harpers Falls. She was originated by actress Elizabeth Hubbard, best known for her role of Lucinda Walsh on As The World Turns, but was recast with Aussie actress, Cornelia Frances, known for her role of Judge Morag Bellingham on the series, Home and Away. When Cornelia retired, Elizabeth Hubbard, returned to the role she created. Cornelia later rejoined the show as Judge Adrianne Austin. When Elizabeth Hubbard retired from the role in 2016, her former ATWT co-star, veteran actress Eileen Fulton, best known for her role of Lisa Hughes McColl, played the role. When she left the role after her contract expired, veteran actress, Jo Ann Pflug, took over the role and plays her to this day. The Harper family matriarch The strong minded Patricia is the matriarch of the Harper family. Although her nephew and niece Michael and Michelle were the de facto heads of the family, it is Patricia who is the clear matriarch of the family, due to the fact that her late sister, Violet, was their mother. Besides Violet, Patricia has two other siblings, a brother, Jeff, a media specialist who recently moved to Boston after many years of living in New York; and her sister, Joyce, a newspaper owner. Joyce had recently passed away and now Jeff is her only surviving sibling. She is a highly powerful woman, who came from one of the second most powerful families in Harpers Falls, Massachusetts. She, Violet and Joyce were the Wheeler daughters, three of the most well-known debutantes in all of Harpers Falls. Her family was powerful, but they tended to be overshadowed by the Harpers, who were unquestionably far more powerful. However, they did not mind that, since the Harpers and Wheelers were close friends. Violet, fell in love with and married Richard Harper, and established the proud Harper family bloodline. Jeff never married, and neither did Joyce. She herself married Boston Globe editor and later publisher, William Lambert and with him, had four children, Kip, Caitlyn, Roger and Alicia. For many years, they lived in West Palm Beach, Florida. While they lived in Harpers Falls, Bill and Alicia had been murdered by Molly Wainwright, who was a long-time Harper family enemy. Many years after the deaths of Bill and Alicia, then the death of her son, Kip, because of cancer, Patricia moved back to Boston, where she lives to this day. A secret sometimes haunts Patricia. It had to do with a young girl named Gina Watson (a character from the series Somerset). When she was still a teenager, Alicia had gotten pregnant by a wealthy yet very irresponsible young man who was a neighbor of theirs in West Palm Beach. She gave birth to a baby, but realized that she couldn't raise the child with her being so young herself (and wouldn't get any help from the father and his equally snobbish family). She did what had to be done, and gave the baby up for adoption. In the series, Somerset, Gina was adopted into the Watson family, who lived in the town of Bay City (the setting for Another World). Although, Patricia has met the young woman, (who now goes by the name of Ellen Lucas, a name given to her by Harper family friend, Susannah Lucas, in honor of Ellen Grant, the sister of Harper relative, India Delaney Hillman) and likes her, she has a feeling that she is her granddaughter, and thereby a part of the Harper family. Happily though, Ellen was adopted by Susie, and, since Susie is widely considered part of the Harper family (her parents, Sam and Lahoma Lucas, helped raise Patricia's great niece, Anyssa Rayburn as a child), the issue was wonderfully resolved and Patricia has a connection with Ellen. It was Patricia who had convinced her new great nephew, Eric Whitfield to move to Orlando, to further his education at the University of Central Florida. After receiving approval from his mother, Wendy Harper, Eric went to school for business, and is currently there at present. He keeps in contact with Patricia and her family, and they often include him in their family get togethers. Patricia currently lives full time in Boston, in a condo in the city's Back Bay area, but spends most of her time in the Beacon Hill area, around her family. Recently, with the return of Richard, Michael and Wendy approached her and shared suspicions that Richard was not who he said he was. Patricia had always thought so too, but she hadn't seen any reason to bring it up. She was stunned to hear that Richard was a henchman of Erica's named Frank Wallace. Patricia is now working with her nephew to help make fresh precautions for his son (later revealed to be Michelle's son), Dylan's safety. She, like the rest of her family (her son, Roger most notably), is fiercely protective of Dylan, and will not allow anyone to hurt her great nephew. Patricia always knew that Roger and Dylan had an extremely close bond as cousins. She, like Roger, had always looked forward to the times when Dylan would visit her family in West Palm. To her, Dylan's frequent visits made him a part of her family. After the deaths of both Michael, and one of her great nieces, Hannah Harper Atchley, and the retirement of her niece, Michelle, from Harper Industries, the torch was passed to Dylan and his twin sister, Sheila, who became Co-CEO's of the company. Like their mother and uncle before them, the twins recognize their great aunt Patricia as the undeniable matriarch of the Harper family. Some traditions live on. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Wheeler family